Follow Your Heart
by dreamgurl
Summary: Maria takes Liz to a party to get her mind off Max, Michael takes Max to the same party to get his mind off Liz...
1. Follow Your Heart

Follow Your Heart  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything *SNIFF!*  
Category- I'm such a dreamer- so Max and Liz  
Rating- so far, like, PG  
Summary- Max and Liz go to the same party to get their minds off each other. It takes place after "Disturbing Behavior", but it has nothing about Laurie.  
  
Part one  
  
Liz sighed as Maria pulled her into the bustling hall full of people. Maria had made her come to this stupid party so she would be able to get her mind off Max. Like that would ever happen. "I really don't want to do this, Maria!" she groaned, but Maria shook her head, "No way! You are at this party and there's no turning back. We are going to have a blast! Have fun, flirt with guys, forget about Max," Liz rolled her eyes, "That's not even possible for me! First of all, I am not going to flirt with guys I have to see at school the next day and second, I think about Max just about every second of the day, right now I'm thinking, 'Max better not be at this party'" her best friend laughed, "Well, Sean's gonna be at this party, I know that," she grumbled, clenching her teeth, "he's gonna ruin all my fun,"  
  
"Why is that?" Liz asked her, tilting her head. "Oh, come on! You know I can't stand that juvenile delinquent!" Maria gave her a light smack on the head. "Well, he's okay..." she told Maria, craning her neck, "Do you think Max will be here? I hope he doesn't come because I would be really uncomfortable," she added, looking over her shoulder to make sure neither Sean nor Max had arrived. Maria put her index finger to her head and acted out shooting herself. "Look, you can sit here and wallow in your teen angst or you can get up and dance with me!" Liz looked around the room and her eyes fell on Max and Michael walking through the doorway. Oh, damn! "I think I'll wallow, thank you," she said miserably. Maria narrowed her eyes, grabbed Liz, and pulled her onto the dance floor just as "In Love With Two" came on. "Makaila is just sooo cool! I absolutely love this song! Come on, let's dance!" Maria shouted. Liz gave her friend a half-hearted smile as she danced to the music.   
  
Michael watched Max staring at Liz. He put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "Sorry, Maxwell, I didn't know she was gonna be here," Max threw his hands up in despair, "Think about it! Sean's gonna be here, Maria is Sean's cousin, and Liz is Maria's best friend. Of course she's here!"  
"You don't have to get hysterical. It doesn't matter anyway; you aren't going to think about Liz tonight. Besides, I thought you were over her," Michael answered. "Uh, that would be negative," Max remarked, "But we are friends now, so, you're right, it shouldn't matter," Michael laughed, "Ah, but it does matter, doesn't it?" Max gave him an angry look, then turned his attentions back to watching Liz, "Oh, God, she looks good. Doesn't she look good, Michael?" he shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. Now, Maria looks good!"  
  
"Whatever," The song ended and Maria & Liz got off the dance floor, breathless. Liz headed towards the punch table, "I'm going to get some punch, okay?" she called over her shoulder. Maria nodded, "Sure," she went to the table and met up with Max. "Oh, hi, Max," she said shyly. "Hi, Liz," he replied. "So, did Michael convince you to come?" she asked him, trying to make conversation. "Uh, yeah, actually. Did Maria make you come?" he felt a little ill at ease. "Um...yeah, she said I needed to get my mind off of yo-my problems," she corrected herself, feeling stupid beyond relief. "What problems?" he asked with genuine concern. "Why should I tell you?" she asked him, smiling. Max put on a serious look, "Because I'm your friend, aren't I? Friends should confide in one another," Liz winced a little when he said 'friend', but regained her composure. For a moment she entertained the thought of telling him that all the hot guys in school were chasing after her, just to see how he would react. Then she decided she wouldn't, besides, he probably wouldn't even care. He opened her mouth to tell him some made-up story about her schoolwork, but someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey," it was Sean. "Hey," she greeted him, feeling Max's eyes on her back. He didn't like Sean; there was something suspicious about him. At that moment, "I Shall Believe" came on the radio. This is our song! Liz thought excitedly, crossing her fingers that Max would ask her to dance. She immediately chastised herself. Of course Max isn't going to ask you, you idiot! Before Max would have even had a chance to make a move, Sean blurted out, "Do you wanna dance?" Max stiffened, He is so not your type, Liz, he thought to himself. Liz felt a small smile start to play on her lips. Sean was okay and it was obvious that Max wasn't going to ask her anytime soon, so, why not? She turned to where Maria was and flashed her a mischievous grin. Maria returned her smile with a discreet thumbs up. You go girl! She thought, Even if it is Sean. Liz smiled at Sean and extended her hand, "Of course," Max watched in horror as Sean led Liz to the dance floor. His eyes hardened, "Two can play at that game!" he whispered angrily as he went to go find Tess.  
  
Liz tried to pay attention to dancing with Sean, but her eyes kept wandering to Max and Tess dancing. I don't know why I torture myself. She thought, laughing at herself. Max couldn't concentrate on Tess, either. His focus was completely Liz and Sean. Was it his imagination, or did she seem a little too happy with him? Sean smirked, noticing the exchange of glances between Max and Liz. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" he whispered to her. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked, glad the light was dim so he wouldn't see her turning tomato red. "Yeah, both ways," he assured her. "Well, I mean, I do...but we can't be together-you just wouldn't understand," she tried explaining. "Why wouldn't I understand? Why can't you be together?" he asked, curiosity overcoming him. "You just...wouldn't," she sighed. "Okay, I may be a delinquent, but I know if you love someone, and they love you back, there's no reason why you can't be together,"  
  
"Thanks, but..." she started, but he stopped her, "No buts, tell him how you feel," she smiled, "Okay, I will, after the dance,"  
  
Tess was glad Max had asked her to dance. Maybe he was finally coming to his senses. It was really annoying that he kept turning his head, though. She had a feeling he was looking at Liz. Her eyes followed the direction in which his were traveling. Yep. It sure was. Tess narrowed her eyes at Max. Maybe he wasn't coming to his senses. "Max! You're supposed to be dancing with me, remember?" she whispered, irritated. His head snapped around, "Oh, sorry, I was just looking at...something," he apologized lamely. Or someone, she rolled her eyes.   
  
When the song was over, Tess and Max went to a far corner of the room. Liz followed them, lagging a little so they wouldn't notice her. I am going to tell him. I can do it. Just tell him how you feel and get over with it. But how would Max react? Would he believe her? Maybe she was just wasting her time. He seemed interested in Tess now. She shook off her fears and took a deep breath. As she started to walk towards them, she suddenly stopped. Tess was very close to Max. Maybe I should just wait for Tess to finish talking to him. She hid behind one of the pillars.   
  
Max wished Tess would go away. She was grating on his nerves. He had seen Liz after her dance and had wanted to talk to her, but now he didn't know where she was. It was stupid because he had a strong wanting to talk to her, yet he didn't know what he wanted to say. He tried to pay attention to Tess, but his mind kept wandering. He pondered over another question he would ask himself every so often, did Liz really sleep with Kyle? Liz had said yes and he promised never to ask again, but something made him think it wasn't true. Maybe it was just that fleeting hope that they could somehow still be together. Tess was still jabbering on about whatever she was jabbering about. Max sighed audibly. "Is something wrong, Max?" she questioned him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, no, not at all! Please continue," he jolted out of his thoughts. "Anyway, as I was saying, I think we should..." Max pretended to be interested in what she was saying, but he really hadn't registered a word. "So, Max, are you sure?" What the hell is she talking about? "Uh, yeah, I'm positive," he answered absent-mindedly.   
  
Suddenly he was hyper-aware of Tess leaning into him. She softly kissed him. Oh, God he thought frantically. His mind told him to relax and enjoy it, but it wasn't in him.  
Liz's eyes widened at the horrific sight. She immediately felt completely sick to her stomach. Max and Tess. Kissing. Disgusting. No, no, no, no, no! Her mind cried out. She quickly stepped out from her hiding place, turned around and ran out.   
  
Max thought he had seen Liz standing behind the pillar, but it must have been his imagination. Tess had a blissful expression on her face. She was a good kisser. He had to find Liz. "I'll be right back," Tess's smile turned into a confused frown. But Max didn't care right now. He could stay, but he wasn't going to.   
  
Liz ran out the front door, right into Maria. "Maria!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?!" her friend took a step back, "Sorry, I didn't know it was a crime. I was just trying to get some fresh air. All the guys are smothering me...Oh, my God! You look like a mess! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "I...I don't feel well all of a sudden..." Liz clutched her stomach. "Does this have anything to do with Max and Tess?" Maria's voice rose with suspicion. Liz felt like breaking down and telling her everything, but she needed to keep it together. She had to get out of there. I'll tell Maria everything later. "Yes-no! Maria...it's not...it's..." Liz tried to think of something to say. "It is, isn't it? Oh, Liz..."  
  
"Listen," Liz interrupted, trying as hard as she could to hold back any more tears, "Look, can I have the keys? I need to get out of here. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't leave you here, but you can get a ride with Sean, right? I mean, if you can't that's okay. I can walk back," she got it out as fast as she could. "Sure, don't worry. I'll just get a ride with Sean. You just go and just...just relax, okay?" Maria's hands balled into fists, "I'm going to hurt Max," she grumbled. Liz shook her head and left without another word.   
  
"Do you know where Liz is?" Max asked Michael. "No, man. I haven't seen her...since her dance with Sean," he cracked. Max didn't even answer him. He was getting desperate. Maria would know where she was. Instead, he bumped into Sean. "Oh, sorry Sean," Max acknowledged. "Hey, dude! Didja talk to Liz yet?" he smiled. "Uh...no. She wanted to talk to me? I mean, I'm looking for her right now," Max stuttered. Sean looked confused, "You mean you didn't see her?"   
  
"No, she disappeared from my sight after the dance," Max said. "Well, she followed you and that Tess girl," Sean shrugged. Max paled, "Oh..."   
"So, sorry, I don't know where she could be now," Max nodded shakily, "Thanks, anyway, Sean," he nodded, "No problem. Good luck in finding her,"   
  
Maria talked and laughed and flirted with all the guys that came up to her. She had danced to at least 10 songs and was getting really tired. Michael had been eyeing her all night, but hadn't even asked her to dance yet. It was really frustrating. Where is that Max? She wondered. What could have gotten Liz so upset? It had something to do with Tess, she was sure of it. The little bitch. Right after she thought that she felt a pang of guilt, Tess had been pretty cool lately. She shouldn't say that about her. But still...if she had made a move on Max knowing Liz was watching...well, she could think of something to do to her. A really hot guy asked her to danced, but she waved him away. It felt good to have the power to do that. She saw Max looking for someone on the other side of the hall. Finally! "Max!" she called. "Hey, Maria. Have you seen Liz?" he asked her. So he did notice she was missing. And he was worried. A good sign. "Yes!" she answered furiously, "she ran out of here about 20 minutes ago looking really upset! She said she didn't feel well,"   
  
"Oh," Max looked disappointed. Also good. "Do you know why she didn't feel well?" he inquired. "Well, let's see...hmm...did you happen to be sucking face with Tess at all during the party?" she gave him an I'm-going-to-kill-you look. He felt like someone had just slapped him across the face, "How did you..." then he straightened, "It wouldn't matter, we're not together. We haven't been for awhile, in case you haven't noticed," Max started to walk back to the room where Tess was waiting. Maria felt a sudden sense of urgency. I've got to do something! "Hey! Where are you going?"   
  
"I'm going back to...Tess," he answered. She looked at him, "Is that what you really want to do?" he turned around, "I...I don't know..." her look softened, "Look, Max. Follow your heart. It'll tell you what to do," he furrowed his brows, but nodded, and walked out the front door.  
  
Liz found herself in the desert after a long drive. She walked into a dark cave where she decided she could be alone to cry in peace. No one would have to see her suffering here. If only she had told Max the truth from the beginning. Then she wouldn't have lost him for good. She had always thought he would somehow just come back to her. That he would somehow know, and it would all be okay. He would just come up and kiss her and tell her he knew. Then they would find a way to solve the problem and they would live happily ever after, like that Madame Viviane had said. It happened in her dreams. But not in real life. In her imagination right now, Max was out looking for her, and he would find her, tell her he loved her and not Tess, and then kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Somehow, the thought made her cry more. Probably because it would never happen.  
  
Max got into his Jeep and drove off, not knowing where he was going. Follow your heart Maria had said. Hadn't Grandma Claudia said the exact same thing before she died? He thought about Tess kissing him at the party. It hadn't felt right at all. Kissing Liz felt right. Liz... he thought. He shook his head. That was over. All hope of it ever coming back left when he saw her with Kyle. Well, actually, that wasn't true. He had still hoped. A little. Maybe he should just go to Tess. Forget about Liz and go to Tess. It was supposedly his destiny, after all. But he couldn't do that. Not to Tess. Not to himself. Not to Liz... Wait. Why does Liz matter? He asked himself. He reminisced about the party. Things hadn't gone at all like Michael said they would. He'd promised it would be a Liz-free night. Fat chance. He hadn't been able to find Liz after Tess kissed him. He figured she had gone off somewhere with Sean or something. Maria had said Liz ran out, saying she didn't feel well. Maria had had a weird look on her face, like it was his fault. Had Liz seen him and Tess kiss? And if she had, so what? That's what I'm trying to figure out he thought wearily. Then Maria had said, "Follow your heart, Max. It'll tell you what to do," how was he supposed to follow his heart when his heart didn't know what it wanted? But, then again, maybe it did. He wanted Liz. He parked the car and got out. Max walked through the desert without actually realizing where he was. He came to a dark cave and heard some soft crying. He recognized it. Liz? He wondered. What was she doing here? Why was she crying? He went in and found her hugging her knees. He kneeled down next to her. "Max?" she whispered through her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked her, putting his arms around her. She just shook her head and sobbed into his chest. He suddenly felt a strong need to kiss her overpower him out of nowhere. What was making her so sad? He gently lifted her face to meet his, "Liz?" she nodded shakily, almost as if she knew what he was about to do. He reached out, pushed back a piece of her hair, and then kissed her.  
FLASH  
  
Liz and Isabel dream walking him to save him. Liz's look when he said he wanted to be friends. Ava's face when she found out Max healed Liz. Ava telling her she was changed. Future Max saying, "I need you to help me fall out of love with you," Liz and future Max dancing to "I Shall Believe"   
  
END OF FLASH  
  
Max stopped kissing Liz and looked into her eyes. Her face was radiantly glowing; she looked more beautiful than ever, even with the tearstains on her cheeks.   
  
"Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse  
Desperate for a changing,  
Starving for a truth,  
I'm closer than when I started,  
Chasing after you.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
Hanging by a moment, here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking,  
Completely incomplete,  
I'll take your invitation,  
And you'll take all of me  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
Hanging by a moment, here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'll catch you as you go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just thinking about my moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else but you,  
There's nothing else to find,  
There's nothing in this world,  
That can change my mind.  
There's nothing else  
  
Desperate for a changing,  
Starving for the truth,  
I'm closer than where I started  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
Hanging by a moment, here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'll catch you as you go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just thinking about my moment here with you  
  
Max slowly helped Liz up, she was leaning on him for support. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently, "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. "I...couldn't...I'm sorry," a tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away. He reached out his hand for her, "How did you get here?" he asked her. "I just started the car, and this is where I ended up," she answered. He smiled, "I can relate," She put her hand in his and they walked out of the cave together.  
  
Maria clasped her hands together in anguish. Please let Liz be all right! She pleaded silently. She should have gone with her. Liz could have done anything in this situation. Hopefully Max had found her first. Maria was actually quite proud of her matchmaking capabilities. She knew she had gotten to Max with her little "follow your heart" speech. Max would understand what she meant. He was mushy like that. If only Michael were mushy... Hah! She snorted. He wouldn't even dance with her yet. Michael was walking towards her. Yes! Come on! She clapped her hands together, "Michael!"   
  
"Hey, Maria," he nodded towards her. "How's the party?" she asked him. "It's fine. Where's Max?" he answered. Of course he had to get right to the point. Maria rolled her eyes impatiently, "Yeah, I know where he went,"   
  
"I didn't ask if you knew. I asked where he was," Michael looked at her expectantly. "Actually, he's off following his heart," she made a corny little heart motion with her hands. "That would mean he took off after Liz, right?" he asked. "No duh. Maybe you are getting the hang of it!" she exclaimed thoughtfully. "Getting the hang of what?" Michael was confused. "Come on already!" she said out loud. "What?" Oops! Did I say that out loud? "If you won't, then I will! Will you dance with me?" she titled her head, waiting for an answer. "It's in the middle of a song right now," he pointed out. "So?" she pouted. Michael sighed, "Fine. May I have the honor of dancing with you, beautiful lady?" he said in a fake 'proper' voice. Maria smiled primly, "Why of course, fair gentleman,"   
  
"This is so Maxwell like," he grumbled. "Yeah, it is. I wish I had a boyfriend like Max," she smirked at him while they were dancing. "Hey! I'm doing the best I can!" Michael argued. She patted his cheek, "I know, honey, and you're doing just fine," he groaned.   
  
Max opened the door to Jeep for Liz, "For my Lady," he made a sweeping gesture. Liz got in, but then stepped back out. "What's wrong?" Max asked. "Maria's car is here, too...I can't just leave it there," she explained. "Oh. Well, we can get it later," he replied, urging to get back in. Liz smiled, "Okay...I guess,"  
  
"Good," when she got back in, he leaned over and kissed her. She blushed and then put her head on his shoulder as they drove off.   
  
"Max and Liz have been gone for hours!" Maria complained to Michael as they danced to "Case of the Ex" be Mya. "They're probably somewhere in the desert sucking face...or worse. When is this party over? It's getting kind of boring," he joked. "Michael, be serious!" she hit him on the shoulder, "Something could have happened! Besides, it wouldn't be that simple for Max and Liz to get back together,"   
  
"Really? Why not? She tells him the Kyle thing was a mistake and that she loves him, they get all lovey-dovey, doing the mushy thing, which I really hate...and then he screws her," Michael shrugged. Maria pushed him away, "Oh, my, God! You don't know anything! That is just sick! And there was no 'Kyle-thing' for your information," he laughed, "I beg to differ. She slept with him. That would be a 'thing'," Maria let out a groan of frustration, "Duh. You don't know. I forgot. Never mind, then," Michael looked confused, "No, I wanna know," he prodded, "tell me," she looked up. Well... she thought to herself, it wouldn't be too bad to tell him. He could only help, right? "I guess, I will. See; remember that Gomez concert in Santa Fe? Well, that week I took Liz and Alex to this psychic. She told Liz that Max would choose her over his destiny. Later that night, this guy came to Liz's room. He looked exactly like Max, but it wasn't Max. I mean, it was him, but from the future. Anyway, so he said that Liz had to make Max fall out of love with her, because otherwise, the world would end, since Tess was gonna leave..." and Maria continued telling him the whole story.  
  
Max hadn't said a word on the way home. He was just too lost in the feel of Liz leaning against him. She had already fallen asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. He loved to be able to put his arms around her again. Of course, he wasn't sure how they got back together. Or even if they got back together. Liz hadn't pushed him away when he kissed her. Then again, she had seemed to be in a state of shock. And she also hadn't kissed him back. Max felt Liz stir, "Max?" she whispered, making sure he was still there. "I'm right here," he answered her. He stopped at the red light, turning to her and kissing the top of her head. "Are we together?" he asked suddenly. Liz flinched a little. She was tempted to say, 'Yes! Of course. We'll always be together,' but that wouldn't work. "What did you see in the flashes?" she avoided the question. "I saw you and Isabel dream walking me, and Ava telling you that you were different now and I saw...well, most importantly I saw a person that looked like me, I guess from the future, telling you I needed to fall out of love with you or else the world would end?" he ended the statement in a question, but Liz divulged no further information. "So I guess I understand why you slept with Kyle," even now, it hurt to say that. Liz felt tears well up in her eyes, "Max, I..." he put a finger to her lips, "No Liz, it's okay. You don't have to say anything,"  
  
"I didn't sleep with Kyle," she blurted out. "What?" She hadn't? I knew it! Max breathed a small sigh of relief. "I set it up so it would look like we did. Nothing happened, I swear,"   
  
"Then are we together?" he repeated insistently. "Max, you don't even know why I had to make you fall out of love with me- even though it obviously didn't work," she told him. "Then tell me why!" he demanded. "Okay. The night of the Gomez concert we were supposed to...make love," she started. A small gasp escaped Max's lips. "I was all intent on getting back with you after seeing this psychic- Anyway, so you came to me, well, it wasn't exactly you. He was from the future. He told me that Tess leaves Roswell because of our relationship. She was an important asset to the royal four and so; the Skins take over the world. I had to make you fall out of love with me so that that wouldn't happen. First, I tried getting you and Tess together. That didn't work, so I told you I didn't want to die for you-which, of course, isn't true-and finally, I asked Kyle for help," Max swallowed, then burst out laughing. Liz frowned, why is he laughing? "Um...in what way is this funny?" she asked. "It's just that I can't believe that our relationship is so important that the fate of the world depends on whether or not we do it!" at this Liz giggled a little, "It is kind of funny. It sort of sounds like Buffy," then she straightened. "That's not the point. The point is, we can't be together," he frowned slightly, and his mouth set in a determined line. He wasn't going to give up. "Why? Because of Tess? Because she'll leave?" she nodded solemnly, "Yes, Tess can't leave Roswell," He smiled. Liz was confused. Why was he smiling? What was he so happy about? Does he like Tess? Well that was a stupid question. He had kissed her just now. Of course, he had kissed Tess at the party, you never know... "Tess won't leave," Max's voice cut through her thoughts. "Not is we explained it to her," he continued, "She's not a bad person, really," Liz looked up uncertainly. She didn't know if she should ask or not. Would it be rude? "Do..." she faltered, "do you like her?" she finished in a quiet voice. "Of course I like her," he answered. Liz felt her heart stop. She wanted to die. "But I'm not in love with her, she's just a very good friend," he added, seeing her pale face. He parked the car, "We're here!" he announced, but Liz hadn't heard him. I'm sure she's a 'very good' kisser, too. She thought angrily, "Max, do you really think she won't leave?" He looked at her with fierceness in his eyes, "I know she wouldn't leave,"  
  
"Okay," she got out of the car. "Max?" she asked again. "Yeah?" Liz fiddled with the Jetta car keys, "Max, I saw you and Tess kissing," He looked away, "Oh," was all he said. She waited for him to add something else. He didn't. She took a deep breath and continued, "I wanted you to know that if...if you want to be with...Tess, it's fine... because I" Max cut her off, "No!" he turned around and grabbed her, "I want to be with you, Liz. Not Tess. You," he leaned down and kissed her passionately. By the time he was done, she was gasping for breath. "I...no, I...give up. Can you kiss me again?"  
  
Maria jumped in delight when she saw Max and Liz walking through the front door. Together. Holding hands. "Michael, look!" she pointed excitedly. Michael nodded knowingly, "I told you so,"  
"Oh, shut up!" she ran over and hugged Liz, "I'm so glad! You told him the truth, didn't you?" Liz nodded and Max smiled. "So, what do you think?" Maria turned to Max, "Is Liz just the best or what?"   
  
"Definitely the best," he agreed. "What about me?" Michael called. "You're just about the worst!" Maria told him. Michael sauntered over to where they were standing, "In my understanding, this is all Tess's fault," he stated. "Maria! How could you?" Liz cried. "I'm sorry! I had to tell someone! And he was saying bad things about you and Kyle!" she defended herself. "Well, then, shouldn't you say something to Tess?" Michael asked. "I guess we should," Max looked at Liz.   
  
"Tess," she heard a whisper from behind her. It was Max. His voice made questions flood into her brain. What did he want? Why had she kissed him? She didn't even like him that way. Anymore, that is. She whirled around and saw he was not alone. His hand was intertwined with Liz's. A tiny pang of jealousy sprang into the back of her mind, but she pushed it away. She had absolutely no right to be jealous. It didn't even matter. "Hey Max. Liz," she finally said. She hated her tone. It sounded so curt. Liz didn't notice. "Hi, Tess!" she said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully. What was going on? "Umm...Tess? I wanted you to know that you are a great friend. You're one of the best," Max said sincerely. Liz tightened her hold on Max's hand, trying to reassure him. Tess knew where this was headed. "But, I don't see you as anything more that a good friend. I'm sorry if there's ever been any misunderstanding," he finished, looking down. Tess smiled wanly, "It's okay, Max. There never has been. I'm sorry for...I just don't know what came over me,"  
  
"Thanks," Max looked relieved. Liz cleared her throat. She knew Tess must still be hurt inside. "And Tess?" she asked. "Yeah?"   
  
"I'm really sorry for the way Maria and I treated you. We didn't really like you at first because, well...you know. I really hope we can be friends. Even though you don't like bonding," Liz held out her hand and Tess shook it, "Sure," Max and Liz slowly walked away from Tess and towards the dance floor, "I'm Falling Even More in Love With You" was playing. Liz let her head rest on Max's shoulder. Tess smiled to herself. She suddenly realized she hadn't seen Kyle at the party anywhere. Maybe he was around.   
  
Maria dragged Michael onto the dance floor for the fifth time in a row. "Can't we just give it a rest? We've already danced, like, 10 times!" he complained. "Nope!" she replied, "You've gotta dance with me on this one, because, after all, you do love me, right?" she raised her eyebrows expectantly. "I might..." he pondered playfully. "Michael!"  
  
"All right! Yes, I do," she smiled, then noticed Tess and Kyle dancing, "Look, Michael,"  
  
"Not again! What's it this time?" he asked. "Look, its Tess and Kyle!" she pointed. "Oh, cool," he said indifferently. "'Oh, cool'? That's all you can say? I knew they liked each other!" she squealed. "Calm down! You sound like a twelve year-old!" Michael exclaimed. "I know, I drank too much Coke,"   
  
"This has been the best night of the year!" Liz whispered to Max. "The year's barely started," he answered, playfully kissing her neck. "Max, stop it! People are staring,"  
  
"You really care what they think?" he asked in shock. She smiled profusely, "I love you, Max," she lifted her face. Max grinned, "I love you too, Liz,"  



	2. Who's the Bride?

Who's the Bride?  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything of Roswell except some tapes, magazines and about 25 posters :) (Well, okay, maybe not that many...)  
Rating- So far, it's only PG  
Category- Max and Liz!  
Summary- everyone just got back from the party. Nicholas kidnaps Liz...  
This is after Follow Your Heart; I decided to add more stuff   
  
Liz sat on her balcony looking at the stars. They were extremely bright tonight. And I know why, she thought happily. Max had driven her home after the party. They had had a great time. She told him everything about Future Max and what happened and how she felt. They had a much-needed make-out session. She stood up to go inside. As she opened the door, she heard a strange noise behind her. "Max?" she asked. Strong arms grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth. "It's okay, don't worry," a man's voice cackled. "Get her out of here," some one else said. It was Nicholas.  
  
"I feel so proud of myself," Maria said giddily as she and Sean walked through the door of her house, where he was just 'passing through'. "You didn't even do anything!" he accused. "Excuse me? I brought Liz to the party. I came up with the whole 'follow your heart' thing! That's something,"   
"Yeah, well, I got Liz to follow Max!" he argued. "So?" Maria asked, "That was, like, part of the whole problem!" Sean sighed, "He wouldn't have gone to look for her if she hadn't seen him, and then they wouldn't be back together,"   
  
"Mom! We're home!" she called, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he could actually be right. There was no answer. "Mom?" they walked into the kitchen. "Aunt Amy?" Sean looked around and found a note on the refrigerator. He read it out loud, "Hey kids! I went to have dinner at Jim's, I won't be back when you get home. Love you, bye!"   
  
"Dinner. Yeah, sure. Wonder what they're having for dessert?" Maria looked over Sean's shoulder to see the paper. "Who's Jim?" he asked. "The ex-sheriff," she told him. "Oh," he nodded. "You know what?" she said suddenly, "You're not half-bad," she laughed. "Thanks...I think," he agreed. "I mean, you were pretty bad before you went to jail, but now you're okay, and I can inwardly accept that you're a cousin of mine," she shrugged. "I'm just 'okay'?" he smiled. "You're pretty cool. And I'm kind of sorry Liz didn't go out with you,"   
  
"You're just 'kind of sorry'? Not completely?" he pretended to be hurt. "Well, see, Liz and Max are soul mates, they're so perfect for each other, it's sick," she explained. "Really? Wow. I'd like to find a soul mate," he turned towards her. "Maybe you will," she answered kindly. "Yeah, Liz just...wasn't my type anyway," he amended.  
  
Isabel greeted Max as he came in, "Hey! How'd the party go?" she asked. "It was great! I still don't understand why you didn't go, though," he replied, smiling widely. "There was nothing for me to do there. Did you and Liz get back together or something?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" he answered. "You're way too happy for it to have been a normal party," she said looking over him. "What?" he eyed her suspiciously. "You guys didn't...or anything, did you?" Max shook his head rapidly, "No! Why?" her eyes traveled to his shirt, "You're shirt...the top buttons are..." Max looked down, "Oh!" he blushed, quickly buttoning them up. "Are you sure you didn't?"  
  
"I-sa-bel!" he cried in a high-pitched, whiny voice. "Okay, sorry," she laughed, "Do you wanna watch a movie and have a little quality time?" he nodded, "Sure, which one?"   
  
"Um...how about `Dennis the Menace'?" she questioned. "Are you okay, Is?" Max asked worriedly. "I just spent an afternoon with Mom," she pointed out, "Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Let go of me!" Liz cried as Nicholas tied her up to the pole, without even using his hands. He shook his head, "Sorry, no can do!"   
  
"What do you want?" she yelled, struggling to loosen her binds. "You should know," he spat smugly. "Well, I don't," she answered. Nicholas walked around to the front, grinning evilly at her, "What's Max's biggest weakness?" Liz narrowed her eyes, "How am I supposed to know?" He laughed. A cold, humorless laugh, "No, silly, it's you. Always has been, always will be," she was shocked and tried to portray an out ward calmness, "What makes you think I have anything to do with Max's weakness?" she asked him. "I know many things. First of all, Max is completely in love with you. You are his weakness. He will go to all costs to make sure you, Michael and Isabel are safe,"   
  
"Then why didn't you use Michael or Isabel for this...whatever you're doing?" he turned around, "Michael and Isabel can protect themselves, they don't need Max for this. You do. I simply either kill you, or kill Max,"  
  
Tess walked to the door of her `home' hand-in-hand with Kyle. "Tonight was a lot of fun!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, it was," Kyle agreed. He turned the key in the knob and opened the door. "Dad! We're back!" he called. They walked into the living room and were greeted with a horrific sight. Kyle's dad and Amy DeLuca were on the couch. Making out. Tess clamped her hand over her mouth. Kyle shifted uncertainly, "Dad? Uh...we were..."  
  
"Oh, hi," Jim said cheerily. He and Amy got off the couch. "So..." Amy laughed, "I should be leaving now..." Jim nodded. She straightened her blouse before grabbing her coat and walking out the door, "Bye ya'll!"   
  
"Okay, then," Tess stared at the ceiling, trying not to laugh. "So how was the party, kids?" Jim asked enthusiastically.   
  
Nicholas threw a small, blue crystal into a little pond at the back of the cave. "So, what's the point of this?" Liz asked exasperatedly, "Max doesn't even know I'm here. You better not hurt him!" she threatened. He laughed again, "Don't even try to threaten me. I'm not scared. You can't do anything to me," she angrily tried move her arms, but couldn't. He gave her a fake, pitying look, "Oh, poor baby. You don't want me to hurt your little Maxie?" she glared at him with pure hatred. "Look, I made her mad! I'm sorry!" his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Do you remember your past life? It should end a lot like that," he nodded to himself. "What are you talking about? My past life?" she questioned curiously. "You don't remember?" he raised an eyebrow, "You obviously don't know as much as you let on," Liz sighed, "I didn't have anything to do with Max's past life. All I know about it is that he was destined to be with Tess," Nicholas snorted, "Well, I wouldn't use the word destined. More like his mommy wanted him to. Surely, you have to at least know he wasn't in love with her,"   
  
"No, I don't know that," she suddenly felt a strange chill surround her. "Well then, Max doesn't trust you as well as he should," he decided. "Yes, he does!" she defended, "I was there when his mom was talking about his young bride," he gave her a weird look, "Zan didn't...man, you people have been completely deceived! You don't remember anything about your past life?" he inquired. "Nothing," she eyed him warily.   
  
"Isn't this a hilarious movie, Max?" Isabel asked, laughing as Dennis was playing in the `fort' with his friends, "Max? Hello? Max!" she waved her hand in front of her brother's face. He snapped to attention, "Huh? Oh, sorry,"   
  
"What's wrong?" she turned to him. "It's just that my side started hurting a few minutes and I'm not sure why," he shrugged, "It's probably nothing," Isabel nodded, "Are you sure?" he looked at her, "Yeah," Max flinched. "Max?" she asked tentatively. "Can you pause that for a second? I need to do something," he reached for the phone. "Uh, sure," she hit the pause button and listened to his conversation. "Hi, Mrs. Parker, is Liz there?" Isabel groaned. He stops family time to talk to Liz. "She's not? But I just dropped her off about 20 minutes ago," Uh-oh, Isabel seemed to sense something was wrong. "She hasn't left the house to your knowledge? But she's not there now...Uh-huh...that's really weird...I'll go look for her" Max was growing paler by the second. Isabel bit her nail. "Yeah...thanks...bye," he hung up the phone and turned to her. "I'm guessing quality time is over?" she tried to make him smile. "Liz is in trouble. Let's go," he walked out with Isabel following closely behind.   
  
"So, you wanna play Scrabble?" Maria asked Sean, they were sitting around the dining room table with nothing to do, waiting for Amy to come home. "Yeah, sure," he answered lazily. Maria brought it out and set it up. "I'll go first, cuz it's my game," she announced. "Whatever," he agreed. They barely played for 5 minutes when Maria's cell phone rang. "Hey, what's up?" she said. "Maria?"   
  
"It's Max," she whispered to Sean. "Hey, Max!"  
  
"Do you know where Liz is?"  
  
"I thought you dropped her off!" Sean looked interested, didn't he drop Liz off?  
  
"I did, but now she's not home. Her mom said she didn't leave the house,"  
  
"Then she's at home," Sean was now confused.  
  
"Her mom said she never left, but she's not at home now. They don't know where she is,"  
  
"Oh, my God! We've gotta find her!" Sean raised an eyebrow, "Find who?"  
  
"Never mind," Maria waved him away, "Okay, Max, get over here, now!"  
  
"Okay, see you soon!"   
  
"Bye!" she hung up, grabbed her coat, and got ready to go. Sean followed her, "Where are we going?" he wondered. "We're not going anywhere," she corrected saucily. "Oh, yes we are!" Sean exclaimed, "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not!" Maria sighed. Max was waiting out front. "Okay, fine! You explain it to Max!" he rolled his eyes, "Ooh...I'm soooo scared!"  
  
Max saw Maria walking towards the Jeep...with Sean behind her. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Max asked, gritting his teeth. "I insist on coming along in this rescue mission," Sean stated as a matter-of-factly. "Well, you can't come!" Michael shouted from the back, "This doesn't concern you!" Sean shrugged, then got in. "Fine!" Isabel put a hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry guys, he wants to come along. I can't really stop him," Maria apologized. "It's okay," Max hit the steering wheel hard, and then started the car. "So...who are we looking for?" Sean asked after 5 minutes of silence. "Liz," Michael replied curtly. "Liz?"  
  
"That's what he said!" Maria answered crossly. "I got a visio..." Max started when he remembered Sean was in the car, "I mean, I think I know where Liz is,"  
  
Liz's mouth dropped open in shock. "Excuse me?!" she exclaimed. Nicholas had just stated that she was the bride. He just shrugged, "I can't believe you didn't know," she shook her head furiously from side to side, trying to digest what he had said, "I'm...I can't be the bride!" she stuttered. He sighed, "Yes, you can. Don't you remember anything? I mean, anything at all?" Liz clenched her teeth, "I already answered that question!" he shrugged, "Okay, then,"   
  
"Tess is the bride," she got back on track. "No, she's not. Max should be here soon. I need to get the crystals ready," she blinked rapidly, "The Gandarium?" Nicholas nodded approvingly.  
  
No one said a word on the way to the desert. Sean was getting uncomfortable. "Umm...who would kidnap Liz? And why?" he broke the silence. Seriously, who would kidnap her? He thought to himself. She was such a sweet and kind girl. Max stopped the car and turned around, "Nicholas," Max seethed, his eyes flashing with anger. Sean felt like crawling under a rock, Max's steely gaze could probably kill someone. I guess he really cares about Liz, he decided. "Who's Nicholas?" he asked, thinking he might not want t know. "I just realized something," Maria announced, "If this really is Nicholas, then it's a Czechoslovakian problem. How will we have Sean here without telling him the truth?"  
  
"What truth?" Sean wanted to know. "It's none of your business!" Isabel exclaimed automatically. "It is now!" he yelled back, "Why can't you guys just tell me?" Isabel wanted to scream. They couldn't let another person in on their secret, could they? "How come Max seems to know exactly where Liz is? Is it some sort of ransom? If so, why don't they contact Mrs. Parker? Are you guys, like, part of some Mafia or something?" Sean started a little investigation. Maria tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths; I really need some cedar oil! Isabel groaned, "We may as well tell him the truth," Michael shook his head, "No! Maxwell, start the car. We're wasting time. Who knows what Nicholas could be doing to Liz right now!" Max started the car, but shook his head at Michael, "Maybe we should. After all, the FBI isn't hunting us anymore," Sean's eyes widened, "Whoa! The FBI?! You guys have the FBI after you? And I thought I was bad, I mean, whoa," he laughed appreciatively. Max didn't smile, he put his hand out in front of the stereo system and it suddenly started blasting out some cheesy love song really loud. Sean's mouth was hanging agape, "How...how did you do that? This has got to be some kind of cheap trick..." he shook his head from side to side in an unbelieving nature, "No way..."  
  
"We're aliens- Isabel, Max, Tess, and I," Michael explained helpfully. "Ha, ha. That's really funny. No, seriously, how'd you learn to do that?" Isabel rolled her eyes impatiently, "He's telling you the truth," she waved a hand over her hair and it turned pink. She waved again and it was her natural blond color. "Oh, God! Get me out of here!" Sean started fumbling with the lock on the door, but Maria put her hand over his, "Do you want to kill yourself?" she hissed at him. "I don't understand, what does this have to do with Liz?" Michael leaned back in his seat, "I'll make this simple so your pea-sized brain can understand. Tess, Isabel, Max, and I are good aliens. Nicholas is a bad alien. We're trying to stop Nicholas from destroying the world and killing us. Nicholas, being the bad alien that he is, is trying to force Max into surrendering by using Liz. Because we all know that Maxwell here loves Liz and she's his weak point. Got it?" Sean smirked, "Does Liz know Max is an alien?" Maria slapped her forehead, "No duh!"  
  
"Then how come she's still in love with Max?" Sean asked, clearly disgusted at the thought of falling in love with an alien.   
  
"So, exactly what do you need me for?" Liz resigned herself to just being annoying by asking lots of questions since she couldn't release herself from the binds. "I'm going to use you as a tool to force Max into surrendering. He surrenders, you live," Nicholas smiled cruelly. Liz bit her lip to keep from laughing, Nicholas just looked like too much of a little boy to be taken seriously. But she knew better. Nicholas was capable of many horrible, evil things. "Max won't surrender. He's not that weak!" Liz defended him. "I beg to differ,"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  



End file.
